The present invention relates to out-swinging windows. More particularly the present invention relates to an interior screen for an out-swinging window.
Windows can be sorted into two categories. There are windows having fixed sashes and windows with operable or movable sashes. The windows with movable sashes can be opened while the windows having fixed sashes can not be opened. The windows having operable sashes can be further categorized. Among the categories of operable or movable sash type windows are out-swinging windows. Out-swinging windows include hardware that moves the window and window sash outwardly from the window frame or window jambs as the window is being opened. In other words, the window and window sash swing out away from the exterior of the building in which they are mounted. Out-swinging windows include casement windows, french casement windows, awning windows and Jalousie windows.
Screens are placed on most windows to keep unwanted pests from entering through the window while the window is in an open position. In the past, screens have been positioned on the exterior of a window or on the interior of the window. Screens for out-swinging windows are generally placed inside of the sash. In other words, the screens are placed on the interior side of the out-swinging window. In the past, the screens include a mesh material stretched over a metal frame. Generally, the color of the metal frame of the screen and the screen material itself differs from the color of the interior surfaces of an out-swinging window and also differs from the wood finish material on the interior of the window. The metal frame of the screen and the screen can always be seen from the living space. In other words, if the window can be seen, so can the metal frame and screen. The fact that the metal frame of the screen is made of a different material and is a different color generally detracts from an aesthetically pleasing look when viewed from the interior or living space in which an out-swinging wood window is used.
In addition, the screen frame is generally made of thin metal which must be very carefully handled to prevent bowing or permanent deformation. The screen is removable so that the window can be more easily cleaned from the interior living space where the window is used. If care is not exercised during the removal and replacement of the screen, the metal frame can undergo permanent deformation. The screen and the metal frame look even less aesthetically appealing when bent, bowed or permanently deformed. In addition, the bending or bowing, can also cause the screen to lose the ability to keep out bugs or other pests that are bothersome to humans when inside the living space.
A window system with an out-swinging wood window has an exterior surface, and an interior surface. The viewable portions of the interior surface are made of a first material. The window system also includes a jamb. The out-swinging window is pivotally attached to the head and sill. Operation hardware is connected to the out-swinging window and the jamb. The operation hardware moves the out-swinging window with respect to the jamb. A screen assembly is removably mountable to the jamb on the interior surface of the out-swinging window. The screen assembly further includes a frame portion with a viewable portion made of the first material. In some embodiments, the first material is wood. The frame of the screen assembly also includes a portion made from a second material. In some embodiments, the second material is metal, such as aluminum. The second material is substantially unseen at the interior surface of the window assembly. The portion made from the second material includes a slot adapted to receive and hold a spline. The portion made from the second material includes a first hook portion, a second hook portion, a channel, and a spline receiving slot. The screen assembly further comprises a corner key for attaching a first frame section to a second frame section. The first portion of the screen assembly includes a first groove for engaging a first hook portion and a second groove for engaging the second hook portion. In some embodiments, the window system further includes a finish strip positionable between the screen of the screen assembly and the frame of the screen assembly.
An interior mesh or cloth screen assembly for an out-swinging window includes a frame further having a first portion made from a first material, and a second portion made from a second material. A screen is affixed to the frame. In some embodiments, the second material is metal. The second portion further includes a first feature for attaching the first portion of the frame, and a second feature for attaching the first portion of the frame. The first portion of the frame has a first recess therein for receiving the first feature of the second portion of the frame, and the second portion of the frame has a second recess therein for receiving the second feature of the second portion of the frame. The second portion of the frame has a aperture therein. The interior screen assembly also includes a corner connecter. The corner connecter has a first leg and a second leg dimensioned to fit within the aperture of the second portion of the frame. The second portion of the frame has a slot therein. The interior screen assembly also includes a flexible spline. The edge of the screen and the flexible spline are positioned within the slot to affix the screen mesh or cloth to the frame. In some embodiments, the second portion of the frame snap fits with the first portion of the frame.
A window system includes an out-swinging window with an exterior surface, and an interior surface. The viewable portions of the interior surface are made of a first material. The window system also includes a jamb to which the out-swinging window pivotally attached. Operation hardware is connected to the out-swinging window and the jamb. The operation hardware moves the out-swinging window with respect to the jamb. The window system also includes a screen assembly removably mountable to the jamb on the interior surface of the out-swinging window. The screen assembly has a frame portion further with a first portion made from a first material, and a second portion made from a second material. The portion of the frame presented to the interior is made of the first material. The window system includes a finish strip adapted for positioning between the frame portion of the screen and a screen mesh or cloth material attached to the frame. In some embodiments, the window system also includes a set of instructions.
More specific features and advantages will become apparent with reference to the DETAILED DESCRIPTION, appended claims, and the accompanying drawing figures.